Listen to my heart
by Yellow Galex
Summary: Maki loves Rin like a love song. No, that's not a reference to pop music.


Rin is dense.

Rin isn't normal.

Rin… is Rin.

How Maki Nishikino, certified ice princess and number one _tsundere_ of their generation, ever fell in love with the crack that is Rin Hoshizora is still a big mystery up to now.

And not even the great Maki herself can figure it out.

"I don't know why I love that idiot," Maki says, her eyes fixed on the two-shot photo of her and Rin on her study table. "I mean, it doesn't really matter how or why. But in this case, I have no idea how I came to it. So using the reason why I fell in love with her as an idea for a birthday present isn't going to work."

"Hmm. I see..."

"I just want to give her something that she's never had before," the pianist continues. "I know you said that Rin will appreciate even the littlest thing as long as it's from me, but I want something really different for her birthday this year."

"I get what you mean," Hanayo nods slowly, her eyes sliding to the corners in sincere thought. "If it's like that, then... how about marrying her?"

"Really, Hanayo? _Really?_ "

"Ehe, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the rice goddess giggles. "It's just, I've been talking with Nozomi-chan a lot lately and she's been saying how she can feel that Eli-chan will be asking her hand in marriage soon. I just thought you might want the challenge of getting married before them~"

"That challenge doesn't even make sense, Hanayo."

"It doesn't?" Hanayo shifts her phone to her other ear. "Well… Ah, since you like music a lot, why not give Rin-chan something related to music?"

"You mean like a song?"

"Yup! A _love_ song!"

Maki arches her eyebrows in enlightenment, and then in disbelief. It's a really good idea, yes, but why hasn't she even thought of it herself after all this time?

Great job, Nishikino.

"So do you have any lyrics in mind? Or maybe a tune you can work on? We only have a week before Rin-chan's birthday now," Hanayo asks. Truth be told, she is more than excited already about how Maki's song for her childhood friend would turn out. She is, after all, their number one fan both in real life and on the interwebs (the most active anonymous fan fiction writer for Rin x Maki, heck yeah). The song should be a good source of inspiration for her stories in the future, she thinks.

"Well, I can probably work on the melody tonight. The lyrics, though…"

Maki frowns. Of course a song should be a piece of cake for _the_ Maki Nishikino. However, she rarely ever adds lovey-dovey words to the music she composes mainly because she's not very good with expressing affection. Writing cheesy lyrics might be more of a painful work for her than coming up with a feel-good melody, come to think of it.

"Uhm, I'd really like to help you more with that, Maki-chan, but I'm not that good with writing songs either…"

"It's okay, Hanayo. The idea you gave is enough help for me already. Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing~ But, if you want to write a love story instead, I can definitely help you with that! We can even start right now if you want!" Hanayo declares excitedly with a fist pump just below her passionate fangirl smile.

"Please don't ever remind me of _that,_ " Maki places a palm on her face in embarrassment as she remembered the story she accidentally read from her friend. Shaking her head, Maki takes a deep breath next and puts on a determined expression like a pat on her own back.

"I guess there's only one person who can help me with the lyrics."

* * *

"You want to write... lyrics?"

"Yep."

"... For a love song?"

"Uh-huh."

"For Rin's birthday...?"

"Yes. What's with all the questions? Is it that unbelievable?"

Umi covers a small but polite laugh. She has known Maki for a good two years now and never did the archer expect that the cold and snobbish pianist will be the one to ask for help in writing lyrics, most especially not for a love song.

She expected it to be Hanayo, honestly. (It'll be for Nico most likely, even though Umi still can't believe it)

"So? Will you help me with it or not?" Maki eagerly asks again, not minding how she's a foreigner in the hall where all the seniors' classrooms are.

Before Umi can reply, Honoka and Kotori finally arrive back from the school cafeteria, a pack of bread on the ginger's hand ready to be devoured.

"Ohh, Maki-chan! What brings you here today?" Honoka greets before heartily taking a bite off her melon bread. "Ah~ The bread tastes good as usual! Do you want some, Maki-chan?"

"Honoka, are you trying to ruin your diet again?" Umi asks coldly as she shoots Kotori a look for help. As always, the chirpy girl just smiles and shrugs her shoulders in defeat.

Who can even stop Honoka from marrying all the bread if she wanted to, right?

"You still haven't answered my question, Umi," Maki finally interrupts. Never mind being too eager, a discussion about Honoka's diet will only last forever, she's sure.

"Right, I apologize for that." Umi faces the younger girl again. "Of course I'll help you. When would you like to work on it?"

"I was hoping to start this afternoon. Only if you're free, that is."

Umi looks at Kotori again real quick without a word. Maki eventually reads this as the bluehead's not-so-subtle way of asking permission from the other girl, which is always a funny sight.

"I think we don't have anything scheduled later aside from your archery practice, Umi-chan," Kotori smiles.

"Alright then," Umi breathes in obvious relief. "We can start on it later. I'll see you at the music room, Maki."

* * *

And so a few days later, a deep sigh escapes Maki's lips.

And of course, a smile of victory is next.

At long last, the love song is finally finished and Maki could just hear her heart jumping in celebration. Nothing less from the seasoned µ's composer, of course. And with useful tips from the ever-reliable lyricist Umi, who still freaked out over the 'embarrassing sweetness' and 'flagrant affection' of Maki's written output, the first ever love song that the scarlet princess wrote is pure perfection.

Now for the birthday.

" _Futari Happiness_ …" Rin reads on the piece of paper that Maki handed to her. "Eh? Is this a new song for µ's, Maki-chan? But why do we have a new song? When did Umi-chan work on this? What's going on, nya?"

"One question at a time, dummy," Maki snorts. "Umi did not write that. And no, it's not for the group. We're retired now, remember?"

Rin tilts her head to the side, obviously confused. "Who wrote it then?"

"Well, uhm. I did."

"Hueeehh?! But what's it for?"

"What day is it."

"November 1st, nya!"

"And…?"

"Well…" Rin pouts like a child without candy and gives Maki a puffy look. "It's my birthday today and you haven't given me a gift, nya! Everyone else gave me one already! Even Honoka-chan gave me her yakisoba bread last Friday as an early present! Maki-chan you're so unfai—"

 _Chop_.

"Ouch, nya! What did Rin do again?!"

" _That_ song is my gift! Why would I even ask you to come to my house _alone_ on your birthday?! Jeez!"

"I thought you were feeling naughty, nya!"

Maki takes a deep breath - the deepest she possibly can - and she keeps her hands from moving away from her sides with all her might. _Feeling naughty?_ She definitely could chop the life out of her silly girlfriend right now. And although this entire scene has all been expected already, Rin's random simple-minded thinking still gets Maki off guard each time.

It's probably one of the mysterious reasons why she loves Rin, though.

"Will you just sit down and listen to it? I want to sing it to you," the pianist says. She walks up to her throne by the grand piano and places the music sheet in front of her, all ready to sing and play her beloved instrument.

"Okay," Rin complies. "I'm ready, Maki-chan!"

And so the song begins.

* * *

"Maki-chan, you… You really made this… for me?"

Rin's eyes are still pinned on the lyrics between her hands even after the song was over. Her voice is shaking, and Maki can fairly see some teardrops on the yellow sheet of paper she used for writing.

"Yes I did," Maki replies as she leaves her seat beside the piano and crouches in front of a teary-eyed Rin. Hard as it is, she's trying her best not to revert to her _tsun_ at this very important moment. "So. Listen, Rin. I... I know I don't get to tell you my feelings clearly. W-Well, not like how you always do, at least. But I'm not very good at these things, so..." A pause. "But you know what, everything you just heard, that's all that I want you to know every day. Okay? Those are my feelings for you, Rin. The song... it's only for you."

Maki cups Rin's face with both her hands, although shaky, and she smiles. "Happy birthday, Rin."

"Uuuu…" Rin sniffs, finally meeting the amethyst eyes looking at her most lovingly. "Di- did you know? I always wanted to have a song just for me and, and, I love your voice lots and you're always so pretty and great and I'm...!"

Rin does not hesitate anymore to jump on the pianist for a teary bear hug. "I love you, Maki-chan! I love you the most-est, nya~!"

"You idiot. Of course I know all that," Maki whispers as she wraps her own arms around Rin. Feeling the warmth she came to like most, she shut her eyes tightly before more of her stubborn tears make a way out.

"I love you, Rin."

* * *

.

A/N: Mother of rice I can't remember the last time I wrote actual rinmackz ahahahaha. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!

ps. sorry the scene with HonoKotoUmi was just a lame excuse to insert some kotoumi lel. I miss my gheys のヮの

Also if anyone happens to not know Futari Happiness (Our Happiness), it's a song by best unit lily white. pls check LoveLive Wikia for engrish lyrics :)

Have some omake!

.

* * *

 **Extra**

"Kyaaaa! I'm so happy for you, Rin-chan! You finally got your own song from Maki-chan!" Hanayo exclaims, her excitement very evident even from over the phone.

"I know, nya! And Maki-chan said you also helped her. Thanks a lot, Kayo-chin! You're the best!"

"Oh, I didn't really do much~" Hanayo says. "What's the title of the song by the way?"

" _Futari_ _Happiness_! It's a really sweet song, nya! It doesn't seem like Maki-chan wrote it, ehe~" Rin scratches the back of her head. "But I love it lots! I guess you really turn cheesy when you're in love, don't you think Kayo-chin?"

"Yes, of course! And this would be a great idea for my next story!"

"Huh? Your next story?"

"Oh." Hanayo laughs suspicious- err, sheepishly. "It's nothing, Rin-chan. Just nothing important…"


End file.
